Love Like a Fairytale
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Toon Link and Rika Furude have been married for several months now. Just what are their current thoughts like? How are they feeling right now? Let's be nosy and find out.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own the Zelda series or Higurashi! All credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author Note] This short, little story here is about… nothing really. It's just Toon Link talking about Rika, and Rika talking about Toon Link. This takes place a little while later after they got married to each other. I'm sorry if you don't like it. If you don't like it, then go read something else and make yourself feel better. I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I'm not the best writer out there, you know…**

_(Love Like a Fairytale)_

_**Toon Link's Point of View**_: "Rika… oh, my angel, such a woman you are. Ever since we were children, you always had a certain effect on me. When I see you smile, that alone makes me feel like I'm in such bliss, bliss of pure calmness beyond belief. No girl on earth can make me feel like the way you do. It has always been that way, and it always will be. Rika, do I tell you that I love you every day? If so, no matter how much I say it, I feel like it's not enough. I want to show you all of my love, but how can I do that?

Do you have any idea at all about just how special you are to me? When we were thirteen, I claimed you as my girlfriend. When we were fourteen, things seemed still the same. When we were fifteen, my feelings towards you seemed to of grew stronger. When we were sixteen, I really started to look at you differently; your beauty grew along with your wisdom and strength. When we were seventeen, I felt like… I needed you more than ever before. And when we turned eighteen, which is what we are now, I wanted you to become my wife. When we got married, that was an achievement that mere words can't even describe.

The world was against our love; they doubted us and believed we were not serious about each other. I even had my old friend, who I believed that I loved romantically at the time, despising us being together. But all of that didn't matter to me, Rika, because as long as you kept on loving me, that's all that really mattered. I thank the Lord every day for waking me up and being able to see you again. Your face, your eyes, your hands, your legs, your feet, your whole body is an amazing sight. It is a perfect example of a perfect woman. No girl could love me as much as you do, my love. You're so pure, so gentle, so loving that I'm sure it makes even the smartest of the smart wonder how it could be that such a woman exists. Who knew that you would grow up to be such a flawless creature?

I did. I had a hunch that you would blossom into an outstanding, young woman, and that hunch I had was spot-on. Out of all the guys that could have been the one, your soul connected with my own. Such an honor it is to hold you tight in my arms and whisper into your ear, "I love you". Such an honor it is to kiss your sweet lips and hear you say to me, "I love you". Such an honor it is to be your strong and faithful husband. I work for you, I survive for you, I live for you, and I'd die for you! That's how much you mean to me, Rika! Though many people who knew about you, fans of yours I suppose, tried to dirty up your image, which never changed the way that I felt about you, it didn't mean a thing.

It only created hatred towards the foolish idiots that did those things to you, such as drawing disgusting pictures about you with random men, and even making you go lesbian for your female friends. I, too, have my fair share of things people wanted me to do, but that was only their perverted fantasies, as were the ones about you, love. But that didn't change the fact that you loved me. You're a strong, faithful woman and wife, Rika. To be honest, sometimes I think that I don't deserve you. You often made me wonder why you'd even love a man like me. Thankfully, those questions of mine got answered by you, and that made me feel on top of the world. On the night of the day when we got married, we made love, sweet and passionate love. That was such an unbelievable experience…

After that night, that amazing night, that REALLY amazing night, that's all I kept on thinking about. How could a man not think about that? That was one of the things we were waiting for, Rika. That night was perfect, just perfect. Your scent, the natural scent of your beautiful body is the sweetest smelling fragrance that I have ever smelled. Every time I'm away from the house and I come back, seeing you running towards me, and later embracing me with a hug… well, that's just to die for, baby.

When you look at me with those stunning eyes of yours, you already make my body feel like it needs you. Who can resist that gorgeous stare? Never in my life have I seen eyes as beautiful as yours, my love. Every time I return from infiltrating a dungeon, you greet me with a kiss. Oh, how soft the touch and how sweet the taste of your thin, smooth lips. I'm sure no other woman has such kissable lips as you, Rika, my love. I'd be nothing without you; I'd be a complete mess without you. I need you, Rika. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I'd have no motivation to do one single thing. But you came into my life, changing it forever, and I couldn't have asked God for a better woman to change it because there isn't a better woman. Oh, Rika, you incredible woman, you. I am tempted by your beauty every day of my life. Your hair is so soft; it's as if you are an angel from Heaven itself. Your voice is so magical that I'm sure it would sooth even the most rowdiest and unruliest of people. Your eyes are more beautiful than the finest of diamonds inside the caves of any land, and also prettier than the shiniest and most well-polished pearls in the deep, blue sea. Your legs are so slender and smooth. Your neck, it's so beautiful and trim, I can kiss it and never tire.

Your lips, how heavenly the touch, how desiring the taste. Your breasts, pleasantly small and appealing; such a beautiful sight it is to see them, and even more beautiful to feel them, to knead them. Your back, it is so strong looking, yet, it looks extremely feminine and womanly. Your nose, the small, cute addition to your all-around desirable body, and what a body it is. Your bottom, it is so soft and bouncy, and yet, it is also so very firm and perfectly shaped; I can't help but to feel tempted to touch it all of the time. Your feet are so small, so elegant. Your skin, so beautiful and soft, it makes me feel guilty whenever I feel it.

Rika, I could go on and on about you… you're just too amazing to me! Please… always be mine and never leave my side. I'll protect you from anything and everything. I love you, Rika, never forget that."

_**Rika's point of view**_: "Link… Link, my darling, where are you? I hate it when you're gone! I get so bored! You're always so busy saving many different lands and villages. Can't those people count on somebody else for just once in their lives? Probably not, since you're the most handsome hunk out there. You take down evildoers, slay giant dragons, swim endlessly across vast lakes, and sail fearlessly! I mean, what can't you do? Oh, baby, just thinking about you makes my day; it also makes me crave you, if you know what I mean. *Purrs*. I wish you were here right now, kissing me and telling me how much you love me. You spoil me, Link.

You spoil me with your love and attention. Sometimes I do the same thing, don't I? *Giggles*. There's not a day that goes by without you always loving on me, but I don't complain about it, because I so love it when you touch me and whatnot. I remember when we were only children, though you do know about me living for more than 100 years. You know everything about me, and I know everything about you, sweetie. Anyway, those were such fun times! Well, maybe not always.

I can't believe some of the things I saw people writing and drawing about me. That SO ticked me off, but you always made me feel better. Also, there was that annoying girl who couldn't get over you. I sort of forgot her name, but I think her name was Medli or something like that. But whatever, I can't blame her, you know? Who could get over a man like you? The Lord has blessed me so for having you come into my life. After a while, that pigeon was really getting on my nerves! Even when we were engaged I was still hearing about her!

Like, how mad she was at me, and how she wasn't going to have it. Oh, really? What could she actually do to us? Make us stop being in love? Make us not get married? Yeah, right. Link is MY man and he's not going anywhere, so all of you stank, jealous, fan girl sluts out there can just kiss my Japanese rear-end. I swear I was just about ready to shoot her and cook her over an open fire, the stinking bird. Oops! *Giggles*. I think I was losing it there. Better not anger myself too much. Thank goodness I don't hear about her anymore. *Laughs*. Yeah… *Sighs* Oh, Link, baby, why are you keeping me waiting?

Come back home, and quick! I don't think I can wait any longer. I want to make love with you and I want to make love with you NOW. Oh well, he'll be back. When we were thirteen, you wanted me to be your girlfriend. That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. When we were fourteen, everything was just about the same, even hearing about that bird girl. People always talking about her turning blue and crap, and they even put the blame on me? Turning blue my butt! Get over it, girl! The man's mine! You had your chance! When we were fifteen, I started to feel a stronger connection towards you.

When we were sixteen, I really started to notice what a man you were becoming. Not only did you start getting cuter, but you were also becoming a much better swordsman and sailor. When we were seventeen, I so wanted you to just tear off my cloths and start giving me what I desperately wanted from you, but we weren't married then, nor did I think we were really ready for that just yet. I'm glad I controlled myself… well, most of the time, thank the Lord. And when we turned eighteen, which is what we are now, you became my husband. Sure, we got married young, but scrub it, I didn't care and I didn't want to wait any longer.

I was so happy on our wedding day! That day was so trancelike! And our wedding night… oh, our wedding night! *Giggles*. That was the greatest experience that I've ever had! And I can experience that as many times as I want to… since we're married, Link. You cannot fool me, baby, I know when you want me, and that's practically every day. It IS every day. But I shouldn't really be talking; I'm the same way towards you. When we make love, the feeling that I get is so unbelievable, so intense. It's bliss of such extreme pleasure and enjoyment, and I just love how I can command you. *Giggles*. Slower, faster, softer, harder! You listen and obey my every command, and I love that. You're so good at it! *Laughs*. And you tell me that I am, too, which makes me feel good to know that I'm pleasing you right.

At first, I thought that my breasts were not going to be pleasing to you. I always had an inferior complex about my bosom. But, the way that you touched me and told me that my breasts are beautiful, the more confident and beautiful I felt. You actually think that I'm beautiful… I love you. You always make me feel better, baby. If you never came into my life, if God never sent you to me… what would I do with myself?

I'd be a wreck without you! I couldn't have asked for a better man to be with forever and ever. I just love you way too much. Link, baby, I could go on for an eternity about you and how much you mean to me. I'll always love you and be by your side. Please… always be mine and never leave my side. I'll continuously do what I can for you, sweetie. I love you, Link. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

**THE END!**

**Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Wait, what's there even to like? Uh, please R&R, okay? You know, read and review? Or you can do the other one! Yeah, it's called C&C! And that stands for "Crap and Complain"… Sounds good, huh? ^_^.**


End file.
